


It's Time

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [18]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's Time

"It's time!" Owen announced loudly as Zach stepped out of the room. "It's time, it's time, it's time!"

Zach rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He'd just woken up and was still very much half asleep. He wasn't sure his vision was even focusing right. It was entirely too bright in the small room. He closed his eyes. "For…?"

Owen seemed to bounce around the whole room, mimicking Echo's energy. There was a large box on the couch and Owen was pulling various items out of it and practically throwing them around the room. "CHRISTMAS!" He shouted as he pulled a tangled strand of lights out of the box. He tossed them in the corner next to a half constructed artifile tree.

Zach rubbed at his eyes again and looked around the room. "But… it's November 1st…"

"It's Christmas time!" Owen insisted as he pulled another object from the box. Then he darted over to Zach and placed the Santa hat on his head.

Zach fingered the hem of the hat as he watched Owen continue to flit around the whole place. "Wait… what about Thanksgiving?"


End file.
